


[Podfic] Out of Season (by Joandarck)

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense this city would feel like Hell. She'd left her life, her career behind to come here to find the killers of her husband, after all; like an Orpheus with no hope but revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Out of Season (by Joandarck)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Season](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19360) by Joandarck. 



> Because "Hunting Season" is really Maggie's story, after all.
> 
> Many thanks to Joandarck for permission to record her story.

**Length:** 00:27:01  
 **File Format/Size:** MP3 / 35.7 MB  
 **Download link:** [at Box.com](https://www.box.com/s/qigjp2acjmuivj3a6iuz)


End file.
